


Irresistible

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Acceptance, Character Study, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Jack being Jack, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Everybody wants Jack, and Ianto can hardly blame them.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 561 – Top 10 Billy Squier Songs at slashthedrabble using 'Everybody Wants You'.

It’s the same anytime Ianto goes anywhere with Jack, whether for work or for pleasure. Heads turn as Jack passes by, his coat flaring out if he’s moving fast enough, or if there’s a breeze, but standing out anyway, immediately noticeable. Some of the people scowl or glare, recognising him as Torchwood and silently registering their disapproval of both the Captain and his mysterious organisation, but most of them…

Jack is beautiful, eye-catching, charismatic, desirable, and he draws people to him like moths to a flame. He doesn’t have to do anything, just has to be there, and people want him. Everybody wants him, even those who scowl and glare and mutter, “Bloody Torchwood.” They can’t help it any more than Jack can help being who he is, the larger than life presence that radiates energy and fairly glows, as though he’s standing in the beam of a spotlight that’s permanently aimed at him.

Of course, Jack being Jack he’s seldom content with doing nothing; it’s not his way to just exist, there’s too much life in him, too much passion, and in a way, too much love, because with very few exceptions, Jack loves everyone. True, he loves some more than others, but he finds desirable qualities in almost everyone he encounters, whether human or alien.

He flirts, and it’s not an act, or not entirely, merely the way he interacts with people. It’s like breathing to him, something he wouldn’t be able to stop if he tried, not that he ever would. Like breathing, most of the time it’s not a conscious act, it’s automatic; see person, flash that devastatingly irresistible smile, flirt with person, bask in their admiration, flirt some more… Most people respond favourably, but it doesn’t matter either way; Jack’s flirting doesn’t mean he intends to follow through. It’s innocent, insofar as anything about Jack can be considered innocent.

Sometimes the flirting has an ulterior purpose, to distract people from what’s really going on around them, to convince witnesses and victims to listen to him, trust him, believe whatever story he’s spinning for them. Sometimes, thanks to Jack’s natural charm, Retcon proves almost unnecessary, although small doses are usually still administered, just to make certain Jack’s explanation for whatever bizarre events have just occurred actually sticks. In their line of work they can’t afford to have the truth getting out. It could potentially cause widespread panic, which would only complicate matters.

Ianto understands Jack’s flirting, so it no longer bothers him, if it ever did. Even when they’re out on dates it washes over him with an almost comforting familiarity because it means all is right with Jack, he’s relaxed and happy, completely himself. He watches, amused, as people respond and he smiles.

“Everybody wants you,” he teases.

Jack grins back, too white teeth flashing in a thousand watt smile. “What can I say? I’m irresistible.” The smile softens, acquires a previously unseen intimacy. “Let them want me; the only one I want is you.”

The End


End file.
